hALF & Half
by caligulasGreaser
Summary: Ever heard of the Ying-Yang symbol? Did you know Yang was created by the Greek gods?...
1. Chapter 1

'All's fair in love and war.' This famous quote has been my motto for as long as I can remember. I've bet you've heard a lot of stories about me and what I've "supposedly" done, but those stories are just a bunch of lies. It's just like those reporters to stretch something to this extent. It's kind of like playing a game of Telephone. By the time it reached the public, my words and actions had been twisted so badly that they were no longer my own but the words of some murderous creatures. Even his teachers and friends began to believe those leeches and their lies. I feel as if I'm trapped in their webs of lies and even with my immense power, I cannot escape. I'm getting off track, anyway, I am here in this Olympian dungeon writing this because I refuse to speak. This is supposed to be my chance to tell our side of the story. I know the gods will not believe nor even read this tale thus I send it to you, dear mortal. I hope that you are one of the few who sees the truth in these pages. Godspeed

Futago = equal; twin in Japanese

CHAPTER 1

My name is Yang and I am one of the protectors of the crystals. My futago and I, Kiam, used the crystals power to protect those sons of bitches gods- never mind. Let me start at the beginning. I was created by those selfish ungrateful brats of "gods". We were made to protect the balance of darkness and light. After some time the gods decided that Ying and I were too powerful and could easily overthrow them. They feared our power so they separated us, unknowing of the risks. See when Ying and I are separated for too long, the orb inside of me starts to release waves of massive energy that is impossible to control. By the time they realized this, I had already, well, and that's a story for another time. If I have time I'll include it in the end of this memoir. Anyway, these brats have kidnapped Kiam and Ying. They have tried many things to try and get her to speak. Throughout the torture and questioning, I have shared my strength and endurance with her, but yet to no avail. They keep coming up with different forms of torture each lasting longer than the one before. I can still see the look on their faces when they found her asleep during the Japanese water torture. I think they were the most surprised when the bamboo torture didn't work. Supposedly, the bamboo shoots were going to grow through her body causing intense pain. Instead, I kindly asked the plants to spiral around us, thus they listened. I remember Ares screaming," Why those damn fucking Japanese tricked us!" I'm getting off topic again; let me start at the unofficial beginning. I was created by an unknown force. I was kept on Olympus until my 13th birthday. That was the day everything changed, that was the day I met the guy who would save my life countless times. It all began on that faithful day, Friday October 13th, the day I was created. The gods had tried to make a perfect living being. They had tried many times before but they did not survive the first hour. By, call it what you want but I like to call him Dinosaur Dude (since he doesn't like it when I call him that). You all just call him Fate for he is a perfect (supposedly) balance of darkness and light. He made a small piece of paper flutter in the autumn breeze and land smack dab in the center of their thrones. It showed detailed directions and ingredients needed to call upon him. Have you ever wondered why the dinosaurs went extinct? It was because the first and only ingredient was the dinosaurs' blood. Those idiots foolishly completed the task without a second thought. I mean, what if he turned out to be evil and the only thing that could stop them was, I don't know, a dinosaur? Then the gods would have been totally screwed. So as I was saying, they quickly killed the entire race of all the dinosaurs and offered him their blood. In return Dinosaur Dude sent them the crystal. It was a mixture of pure light and dense darkness. With the crystal the gods created me, and then on my 13th birthday, the Minotaur appeared. It attacked me without hesitation. Next thing I knew the thing was about to decapitate me. I closed my eyes, hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. I then felt someone grasp my hand, then nothing. I expected to open my eyes and see the gods standing over me but instead saw an **extremely hot guy** looming over me. He continued to stare at me as I cautiously sat up. I looked around and noticed that I was completely surrounded by a giant white dome made from some strange white energy. All around the outside, the gods were using all their power to try and break the shield. It was obvious that they were no match for the shield, which I guessed was put up by the **hot** guy. The boy still stared at me as I tried to stand. I guess I got up too fast because the next second he was in front of me to stop me from falling. I looked up at him and said slowly," Who are you?" His eyes caught mine as he placed his hands in mine. I don't know why, but maybe it was the way his eyes looked like a never ending sea, that messy soft luxurious hair of his, or his strong masculine body...whatever the reason (sorry, started daydreaming), I had a sudden surge of passion for him. I think he did too because he leaned in to kiss me. We were just about to kiss when a thick black chain lashed around his neck. A similar one but white came around my neck. They pulled us apart. I looked up and saw him fighting, reaching out his arm to me. I started to fight too, before a strong tug pulled me back a few feet. "Let him go! He has not wronged, unhand him! Please, release him, I beg of you!" I yelled at them but my pleas fell upon deaf ears. They tied him up with the black chain. The entire time he fought, trying to get to me. Ares slashed him with his sword on his chest creating an arch of silver liquid (his blood, don't argue! its cooler this way :p) It splattered all on the marble floor as I screamed out in pain. It felt as if an invisible sword had slashed me, and blood poured down my dress. At once Apollo rushed to my side and released me. He used his magic to heal me. I ran to Ying and used some of Apollo's medicine on him. Slowly his wound closed until not a single scratch remained. The whole time he kept smiling at me, as if he didn't care that he was hurt. Only happy that I was okay. The gods soon realized that they could not mistreat him for fear of hurting me. At first they sent him to the dungeon but, the smell was putrid and I was nauseous for a week. They sent him to work, but my arms and legs would ache, yet he was fine since he was stronger than me. They had no choice but to let him stay on Olympus with me. After another 6 days, (one week (the week+ 6=13) of him living with us, Ares finally came up with a plan. What if they sent him to Earth, a very deserted part of Earth? That way it would be near impossible for them to meet again? Neither one would be hurt, so the gods agreed. Later that night, during dinner, they decided to put their plan into action. Let me just mentioned that the boy has not spoken a word. Every once in a while he will use his telepathy and transmit thoughts into my mind, like that day. Somehow the boy had foreseen it and begged me not to eat a thing tonight, and that I would just have to trust him. At first I didn't want to listen to him, but it's hard to say no when the guy you think is really hot is begging you with those gorgeous eyes. It turns out the gods had put a sleeping powder and potion into my meal to make me fall asleep so they could sneak the boy out without me knowing. Throughout dinner I stayed quiet, afraid to eat or drink anything at all. "My dear," Athena questioned," Why have you not eaten anything? At least nibble on the bread." (The bread was poisoned 2) I froze too terrified to speak. Surely Athena, the goddess of wisdom, would be able to tell that I was lying. Ying stood up bravely and spoke for the first time. His voice was as soft as velvet, it had a strong huskiness to not be trifled with yet he spoke so coolly as if he had no worries or cares. "She feels ill as do I. Come, I think a walk in the fresh air will do us some good." He started off towards his room, which was adjacent to mine. As he opened the dining hall door to enter the hall, he turned his head ever so slightly to see if I would follow. I could not turn and face the gods so I hastily got up and followed him out. Once safely in his chambers, I gathered up all my courage," Please kind sir, may I know your name?" He looked at me with his wondrous bright blue eyes astonished, then laughed. "You don't need to call me sir," his voice still cool, but this time it had a faint liveliness that wasn't there before. He smiled and he had perfect teeth with sharp canines. He approached me and kissed me on the forehead. He leaned his head down so our foreheads were touching. "My name," he paused as if he was a bit, scared at what my reaction would be," My name is Ying." He leaned back straight and brushed a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear," and yours is Yang. You created me out of the darkness energy that resided in the crystal, thus separating it creating two crystals." He pointed to his," one made of darkness," then to mine," and one made of pure light." He took my hand and I sat down on the black marble floor. I sat quietly and tapped the floor in front on me. "Pray come and tell me what else you know." He smiled devilishly and sat. "Well you know you created me, but do you know how? See the darkness crystal that I have can be very strong, but if you will it wrongly, it can easily overwhelm a person an engulf you leaving nothing, not even ashes. With the magic we can create force fields, as you and I were in, shields, even weapons. The way you do it is-" Just as he was about to show me how to make the magic appear to condense into a weapon, the doors tumbled down on to the floor. Ying jumped to his feet and covered us with a shield as the doors exploded sending wood fragments in all directions. Ares burst inside sword drawn along with Apollo and Artemis with their bows, and all the others weapons drawn. Ying was so angry that I was overwhelmed by the darkness energy that he was radiating. "What is the meaning of this?" I was surprised by the bitterness, and well, evil in Ying's voice. It sent shivers down my spine. Zeus causally strolled into his room until he was in front of the other gods. Ying dropped the force field and pulled out of nowhere a solid black sword with a dark gray hilt. It was taller and more than likely heavier than Ying himself. Zeus didn't even blink when Ying was pulling out his sword yet Ares' eyes showed a bit of concern. Zeus spoke with little emotion but almost in a dull monotone," You two are too dangerous together and must be separated." He looked at me then at Ying, "You will be sent with Apollo for further training while you will be sent to the pits of Taurus with Hades. Say your goodbyes because you two will never as much as see a single glance at the other ag-," he was cut short by Aphrodite pushing past him and throwing her arms in front of us. "I cannot let you do that Zeus. What they share is something so strong that I have never dreamed much less seen before. Breaking them apart would be a crime against passion, something I could never do. Let us vote and see if we could keep them together somehow." Murmurs spread through the gods until finally Poseidon spoke up," I have taken a liking to the girl and her love of the sea. We could vote. After all if they are as powerful as you say Zeus then it shall be a quick hearing." He put down his trident and turned around and faced the others," Does anyone object to a hearing?" The other gods stood silent as they slowly put away their weapons. First Apollo, then Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, followed by Hades, Artemis, and Athena. I placed my hand on Ying's shoulder. He was still pointing his sword at Zeus. He slowly lowered his sword until it touched the marble floor. The gods walked out and Ying's shoulders stayed tense. He turned to me," There's no chance of us staying together if they go through with that meeting. I have to stop it." "No," I said firmly. Ying looked at me in disbelief. "We should make a plan, if push comes to shove then I will go away with you or, kill them. It's your choice." And so thus began our journey to outsmart the gods and stay together. Little did we know that Apollo and Aphrodite have plans of their own...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And so we started to plan, which didn't take long because Ying already had a hideout in mind. We were about to make our escape, by jumping out of the window, when there was a knock on the door. Since we were in his bed chambers, I dove underneath the bed and watched as Poseidon hastily entered the room. "Forgive me for the intrusion but there is something I must give you." His voice was filled with integrity as he spoke. I assumed Ying sensed this too as he did not draw his sword. "I would like to give you my blessing as I know you have a great love for the sea, and a great love for her as well." He walked toward the bed I was under and lifted it with his hand. "You may come out now." Ying kneeled and offered me his hand. He gently brought me to my feet. "I love her more than you could ever know. You, I have not decided whether or not I can trust you, "Ying glared angrily at Poseidon," but". He paused for a couple of seconds," but I trust her judgment of you enough to give you my blessing." Poseidon took a step towards Ying and began to speak in Greek, then in English," Do you promise to protect her and never leave her side?" Ying glanced my way for a split second," I do." (Yeah, he's THAT kind of guy) "Do you swear to be by her side always, no matter what?" "I do." I thought my eyes were deceiving me. For a second, Ying was glowing, ever so faintly, blue. As soon as the mysterious glow started, it stopped. "You are now my son, please take care of her for me. If there is even a single scratch upon her head when you return, I shall show you no mercy." I climbed on Ying's back and just as he was about to jump out the window, he turned to Poseidon, threw his head back and laughed. "Who said anything about coming back, old man?" Poseidon lunged out for Ying, but he was too late. Ying had already jumped. I screamed," What now?" "Well, if my calculations are correct then we should land in the ocean where Poseidon's blessing should protect us from being hurt." "You actually did calculations?" Flat out he said." No." I remember the blue sea coming closer to us, Ying yelling out for me, and a flash of white light. I woke up surrounded by another white energy dome. "Sheesh Yang, you have got to stop blacking out on me." He helped me sit up slowly. "Where," "We," he interrupted ," are at the bottom of the ocean." He went towards the dome and tapped his knuckles against it. "My force field is blocking out the water, but not for much longer with this kind of oceanic pressure. I can keep it up for a day, maybe two if you help me, but I doubt that will be necessary." I stood up and gasped in awe at the scenery around me. All around the outside of the dome where hundreds of fish, clownfish, piranhas, swordfish, you name it and it was there! Ying walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I was still staring at all the ocean life when Ying chuckled, "Yeah, it'll do that to you." He took hold of my hand and turned to me," Are you ready?" I was a little confused," For what?" Ying looked back at the ocean," This." The dome suddenly disappeared and we were quickly immersed in the ice cold salt water. Ying suddenly took off like a speeding bullet under the water. Everything looked like a big blue blur. I felt my hand slipping from his. In an instant of pure terror I yelled as loud as I could," STOP!" Ying looked down at me, and that's when I saw it. A wall of black energy just appeared in front of Ying. I looked down, closed my eyes, and prepared for impact. Ying's head and everything else hit the wall with a hard, loud hollow thump. I let go of him and slowly sank to the soft white sand while Ying slammed face down onto a bed of coral. He showed no signs of getting up, I didn't know if he was breathing or not. I cautiously walked towards him. "Ying," I called out, "Ying, get up honey, please." He did not stir but stayed unmoving. All of a sudden, in a blink of an eye, Ying was on his feet. He was in front of me, and obviously, not what you would call a happy camper. The water started to darken and speed up violently. I looked downward, afraid to see what was about to happen. His voice had changed into the same dark evil like at Olympus. "What the fuck was that fucking for you asshole?" I froze in terror and shock that he was yelling at me with that much anger in his voice. I moved me head up a little and saw that his eyes were no longer the soft blue but now dark and full of hatred and anger. You know how if something is really black it looks blue? It was like that but the other way around. "Well are you just going to fucking stand there or are you going to speak up for once?" He was still obviously very mad at me. I finally lifted my head and saw that he had a deep gash from his forehead down to his right ear. I gently put my hand on his cheek. Somehow my magic healed his cut, so not a single mark remained. He grabbed my hand and, hesitantly, his eyes turned back to a soft endless blue that I loved. The water stopped swirling and returned to its calm state. I guess there's more to Poseidon's blessing than just being able to breathe underwater. He embraced me and whispered," I'm sorry, I didn't mean," "It's alright, no harm done." I climbed onto his back. "You know you could have warned me." He started off again, slower this time. "Would it matter?" I laughed," Touché," and with that we sped off again. Ying smirked and asked," Did you call me honey back there?" "Shut up." It was not long before we finally encountered a giant sea serpent. It was at least 52 feet in length and as wide as I was tall. The great beast reared its head and roared. It was completely black except for its bright yellow cat eyes. It bared its teeth and prepared to attack me. Ying unsheathed his sword and cut the serpent's belly, only shallowly. "Look at me dumb ass! I'm your opponent, not her!" He stabbed the serpent that in return attacked Ying. Even though Ying was stronger, I knew he was tired, since we have not taken a break since we landed in the water. He would not be able to fight to his true potential. The serpent continued to lunge at Ying never letting up. At this point Ying was barely able to dodge, every once in a while he would counter with his sword, but it wasn't enough. He was getting lucky, but I knew his luck wouldn't last much longer. The serpent's tail swung out and wrapped around Ying's waist. Ying dropped his sword and frantically tried to escape the serpent's wrath. "Ying!" I screamed as loud as I could. I knew that his magic was weak so without his sword for protection, the serpent would crush Ying to death. Ying used his white magic and created a thin shield. It blocked the serpent's attack, but it did crack it. I ran towards Ying's fallen sword and tried to pick it up. At first it was too heavy, but I forced myself to pick it up. My arms felt like they were going to fall off at any second. I could barely stand much less take the sword to Ying. There has to be something I can do, there just has to be. I felt helpless and weak. No, I thought, I am not weak. I am the daughter of all the gods and I am strong beyond compare. I felt my power start to swell. My hands erupted in black flames that steadily spread until I was completely surrounded by it. For some strange reason, it did not burn and didn't fizzle out underwater. I don't know how I did anything after this, it's all a blur. I somehow jumped onto the serpent's body and ran until I was on its neck. I jumped out in front of its mouth. The serpent was about to swallow me whole, when I screamed," I reject!" I felt the power explode off of me in all directions and I yet again, blacked out. When I came to I felt 2 things: 1.) stupid for blacking out again and 2.) a strange sensation that I was being watched. I opened my eyes to find Ying's face only an inch away from mine. He saw me awake and sprang to his feet with a swift turn on his heels. "You have got to stop doing that Yang. Third times just not the charm for you." I could have sworn that he was about to cry, and kiss me. We were no longer underwater, but on a grassy cliff overlooking the sea. I sat up and slowly got to my feet. Ying walked to the edge of the cliff and gazed out at the water. As I walked over to him, his shoulders became tense. When I tried to grab his hand, he moved as if he was scared of me. I looked down at the grass, could I have done something wrong? Was it my fault that Ying was acting this way? It had to be my fault for Ying would never hurt me on purpose, would he? Before I knew it, I had started to cry. I felt the cold tears run down my face, and a hand lift my head up. I opened my eyes to see Ying and his eyes were watery, holing in his tears trying not to cry. "If you start crying then I'll start crying then I'll never hear the end of it from you. That and I don't like to see you cry, it hurts," he stopped and placed my hands in his. "Hurts what?", I asked curiously. He quickly blushed and shook his head," If I say it then you're going to laugh at me." "No I won't." "Yes you will." "No, I won't" "Yes you will." "No, I won't." "Yes, you will." "No, now say it!" He sighed knowing he couldn't win against me. "Fine," he put my hands on his chest," It hurts, my heart. I'm serious too, my heart starts to ache whenever you start to cry." I smiled and Ying got mad," I told you that you would laugh!" I hugged him and laughed," I'm not laughing at you, I'm hugging you." That shut him up. He slowly put his arms around my waist and said something that I thought I would never hear him say, thought I always knew he would," I love-" Suddenly Apollo's sun chariot landed a couple of feet away from us. Apollo ran off and exclaimed," The rest of the gods are coming after the both of you. Get out of here now!" He started running back to his chariot. "I'm trying to lead them off, but I don't know for how long. You didn't hear any of this from me!" With that he took off in the opposite direction in which he came hoping that they would heed his warning and run. (next part is talking with radio/walkie-talkies)

MEANWHILE FLYING OVER SEAS

Apollo was already high in the sky doing at least 169 miles per hour. He knew he couldn't stop for anything. He had to lead the other gods away from them to give them a chance of staying together.

"Apollo, come in Apollo" Apollo: "Apollo here. I'm chasing a lead. Suspects could possibly be in Japan." Ares: "Why in hell's name would they be in god damn Japan?" Aphrodite: "Oh that rhymed honey." Apollo: "I heard them talk about it a couple of day ago. I think Ying has the power to teleport." Zeus: "If he could then why wait until now to use it?" Athena: "Isn't it obvious? Apollo: "He was waiting-" Aphrodite: "for her." Athena: "Exactly, now that they are together, I don't think they would want to be separated, but why Japan?" Apollo: "I don't know." Artemis: "It could be that the overpopulated areas would be a great place to hide among the inhabitants. Ares: "A couple of white kids like them will easily stand out." Apollo: "Would you look at the time? I'd better go and pull up the sun. I'll catch up as soon as I can. Apollo out."

Apollo threw the walkie-talkie out of the chariot and made a sharp U-turn. The sun didn't need to be up for another hour. For the time being he had to help Ying and Yang escape. Suddenly, another chariot pulled up beside him, shrouded in a dense layer of clouds. Apollo drew his bow, ready to fire. "When is a door not a door?," he asked. "What isn't a door?" the female voice answered. The clouds subsided and Aphrodite riding her pink chariot of love came into view. "You know what we have to do, don't you?" He put down his bow, "Yeah, I do." They sped up, trying to get to them before the other gods figured out their trick.

BACK AT THE CLIFFSIDE (IN AMERICA)

"What was that all about?", Ying asked confused. "Did he just warn us about the other gods?" He let go of me and look down at me. I blushed and then blushed again for blushing," I guess so." "C 'mon, the hideout should be just beneath the cliff. We'll have to jump off, then sink to the bottom, and swim from there." I walked towards the edge. "You know that feeling you get when you're on a high place, that sudden urge to jump?" "Yeah..." I gulped," I don't have it." Ying chuckled and walked back. He quickly turned around and hurled himself off the cliff. "Ying!" I screamed and ran to the edge. I looked down at the rushing current below. Ying was nowhere to be found. I nervously paced back and forth, trying to convince myself to jump. I knew I had to, for Ying. "For Ying, "I whispered then yelled, "For Ying!" I screamed, ran, and jumped off. I knew it would sting when I hit the water. I knew those treacherous currents would try and throw me against the cliff. I knew the waves would try and pull me under. I knew it all, but I put all of my fear, my pain, and my regret and jumped all to save the one I loved. How crazy am I? Answer: very.


End file.
